His Girl
by KatiH
Summary: Willow makes a visit to the hospital. (WWEBtVS)


Title: His Girl  
  
Author: Kati  
  
E-mail: do_not_say_a_thing@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Category: BtVS/WWE  
  
Rating: Pg  
  
Paring: None  
  
Spoilers: After Kane's "accident." None for Buffy.  
  
Summary: Willow makes a visit to the hospital  
  
AN: I wrote this one night as I was visiting back home and couldn't go to sleep, so this was written on a few pieces off paper by the light of a flash light while lying on the floor of my sister's room. I didn't want to wake her up. I don't think this turned out too bad, considering. Please review and let me know what you think.  
  
I look at the restrained form in the hospital bed. There is no beeping of a heart monitor to tell me he's alive and no IV in sight. I hate those things. Their absence tells me he must simply be asleep. Thank the Goddess he's strong, he'll be alright. I know it.  
  
"Overkill much?" I turn to around to ask the person behind me.  
  
It has been less than twelve hours since I received the call telling me he'd been in an accident. I came as quickly as I could, I've lost too many people to give him up without a fight. It seems he doesn't need my help however, not with this at least.  
  
"He attacked one of the doctors," the man behind me answers.  
  
He'd been here when I arrived, demanding to know who I was. He'd made the hospital staff tell him that I'd been informed because I'd been listed as the next of kin. Besides my name that is still the only thing he knows about me.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't like hospitals," I say calmly.  
  
I know well that he hates both doctors and hospitals. I imagine that for the moment that doesn't differ that much from what he feels towards pretty much everything else as well.  
  
"Do you really think the restraints are necessary Mr Austin? He is after all injured and you even have guards."  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
Steve Austin's words simply confirm what I already know. Kane's gone bad again. If I'd known I'd been here earlier, but I don't watch wrestling.  
  
I step inside the room and walk to the bed. As I stop his eyes open and I look into his mismatched eyes. I've always thought them beautiful.  
  
I can see the pain and anger in him. I know he has bad days, but last time I saw him things were getting better. Something must have happened to remind him of the pain and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what.  
  
Why the hell did they make him take of his mask?  
  
"Hi," I whisper, looking down at his battered body.  
  
I close my eyes as anger rises inside off me. Whoever did this to him will pay, I'll make sure off it. I hear him pull on his restraints and I hear them snap.  
  
"Willow, no," he says as his arms surround me. He doesn't want me to avenge what has been done to him. He doesn't want me to give in to the darkness, he's afraid I'll become like him. Too bad it's too late for that, I'm already like him.  
  
"I'm sorry," I say and lean into his arms.  
  
My eyes are still closed, but I hear footsteps and I can sense the people surrounding us. They are telling him to let go off me.  
  
I pull myself free and Kane lets me go. There are guards surrounding us.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Kane would never hurt me."  
  
They don't believe my words, I suppose I shouldn't blame them. Kane is far from a nice person, even on good days he frightens most normal people and he hasn't had many good days as off late.  
  
It's a good thing I'm not a normal person.  
  
I can feel my anger rising. They should leave us alone, I can't keep the anger away too long. If they think Kane is bad then they wouldn't want to see me mad.  
  
"No," I hear Kane say, it sounds so desperate. No doubt he has sensed my anger. I didn't want him to know about my darkness, he's tried to keep it away from me, but I've found it all on my own.  
  
I look at Kane and I'm shocked to see tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Leave," my voice echoes from the walls and I feel the blackness bleed into my eyes. I feel a wind surround me. I wonder what the terrified eyes off the guards are seeing.  
  
It seems the guards can't obey me soon enough. The only one who is standing still is Steve Austin.  
  
No one is going to see Kane like this!  
  
"Willow," Kane's pleading voice stops me. I've never heard him sound like that. I turn towards him, he looks so sad. "I didn't want this to happen to you."  
  
Oh, Goddess. Why did I have to disappoint him? Kane might not be a good man, but where I'm concerned he'd do anything.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whisper, tears flowing from my eyes.  
  
Suddenly his arms are around me. He's holding me and telling me everything will be alright. Telling me he loves me.  
  
"I love you too Daddy."  
  
I should have been here for him. I know he needs me, but he doesn't want me to be near him when he's like this. Just like always he's trying to protect me, even from himself. He stays away from my life because he wants me to be happy.  
  
I'm here now however and I'm here to stay. I will not let him suffer alone!  
  
"You really are my girl," he says with a strange combination off pride and sorrow in his voice.  
  
I pull back from his arms and smile at him. He smiles the same smile back at me and it's not a nice one. There's no use in denying it anymore, I am my father's daughter and any one who tries to hurt him will find that out.  
  
The End 


End file.
